Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to display technologies, and specifically to a transparent display panel and manufacturing method thereof, and a transparent display device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more and more manufactures have been devoting on researches of transparent display products. Transparent display screens are widely used in show windows of marketing places due to its transparency, so that when we watch the information displayed by a display screen, we can also look through the screen and see the product exhibited behind the screen. When the actual product and its information are combined such that the customers may have an overall understanding of the product, the customers may have a better experience with the exhibition.
In order to make an OLED display device looks as if it is transparent, currently, a part of a subpixel is configured to form a light-emitting region and other part thereof is configured to form a transparent region; or, some of subpixels are configured to form a light-emitting region while others are configured to form a transparent region, so that a transparent display can be achieved.
However, making a part of a subpixel or some subpixels transparent such that natural light can penetrate a transparent display through a transparent region may decrease an overall brightness of a display device and causes a non-uniform display brightness and in turn a bad display performance.